elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Haushahn
C. Haushahn Gmbh & Co. KG (or sometimes known as Haushahn Gruppe) is an German elevator manufacturer, and was the largest family-held elevator company in Germany. The company was founded 1889 by Immanuel Hahn in Stuttgart. It was sold to Schindler in 1998 and now becoming part of Schindler Group. History The beginnings The young mechanic Immanuel Hahn took over the workshop of Carl Haushahn in 1889, which was located in Tuebinger Street in Stuttgart. Carl Haushahn had the shop since 1812 producing industrial weighing scales. After Immanuel took ofter the production, they first started building cranes and then elevators. The first elevator was hydraulic and was build in Reutlingen. The company grew bigger and soon moved their production to the suburban area of Feuerbach. 1920 - 1940 Haushahn quickly grew and now was one of the biggest elevator manufactuers in germany. They made elevators in Germany and exported to Ireland, Greece, Sweden, France, Chile, Spain, Finland and Croatia. They started to build "fast-speed-elevators" with seperate engines for leveling. Elevators of this type were built in the Bahnhofsturm, Stuttgart; Tagblatt-Turm Stuttgart and at the Pasaje Matte in Santiago de Chile. 1940 - 1998 In 1998, the company was sold to Schindler Elevator and it became part of Schindler Group since then. List of current elevator models Almost all of these elevator models that Haushahn currently sold are Schindler elevator models resold and rebranded by Haushahn. lifeLine This is a Schindler 3300 resold and rebranded as Haushahn lifeLine for residential buildings. This elevator has a speed range between 1 and 1.6 m/s, can carry up to 15 persons and can travel up to 20 floors. lifeLine MOD This is a Schindler 6300 resold and rebranded as Haushahn lifeLine MOD for modernization/replacing old elevators in residential buildings. lifeEdition This is a Schindler 3100 resold and rebranded as Haushahn lifeEdition for small residential buildings. It has a speed range of 0.63 to 1 m/s, capacity range between 450 and 1000 kg (or 6-15 persons) and is able to serve up to 30 meters or 10 floors. flexLine MOD This is a Schindler 6200 resold and rebranded as Haushahn flexLine MOD. This is a small passenger elevator designed for modernization/replacing old elevators in small residential buildings with limited space for the elevator shaft. designLine This is a Schindler 5500 resold and rebranded as Haushahn designLine. It is a passenger elevator designed for commercial buildings. It has a capacity range between 630 and 2600 kg, speed range between 1 and 3 m/s and can serve up to 50 floors (or 150 meters). designLine MOD This is a Schindler 6500 resold and rebranded as Haushahn designLine MOD. Based on the Haushahn designLine/Schindler 5500, this model is designed for modernization/replacing old elevators in commercial buildings. maxxLine This is a freight elevator for industrial and commercial application. While it is based on the Schindler 2600, it features the same selection of fixtures and cab design as the ones used in the designLine model or Schindler 5500. This elevator has a speed of 0.8, 1 or 1.6 m/s, capacity of 1000-4000 kg, and can serve up to 21 floors or 65 meters. cargoLine This is a dumbwaiter for restaurants, office and commercial buildings. Groups Haushahn Group is divided into 14 companies as listed below. *'Haushahn Gruppe' *'FHW' *'Knizia Strelow' (also part of Schindler Group) *'Röbling Seiffert' *Ten other regional subsidiaries Notable installations Germany *Stuttgart Central Station, Stuttgart *Stuttgart City Hall, Stuttgart *Stuttgart TV-Tower, Stuttgart *Breuninger, Stuttgart *Haushahn Headquarter, Stuttgart *Mitte Railway and Tram Station, Hattingen *Dortsfeld Railway Station, Dortmund *Barthel Dept. Store, Heilbronn *Niederberg Hospital, Velbert *KölnTriangle, Cologne (1994) *Porsche Museum, Stuttgart (2008) *Stuttgart Airport, Stuttgart *Frankfurt International Airport, Frankfurt *Olympic Tower, MunichTALL Haushahn/Schindler 7000 Traction Double-Deck Lifts @ Olympiapark Tower Munich, Germany Indonesia *Twin Plaza Hotel, Jakarta (1996)Only the service elevators are still original. The main elevators were replaced by Lemova in 2013. *Graha Cijantung, Jakarta (1997) *PT. KMI Wire and Cable Tbk., Cakung, Jakarta (modernized by Tamiang) *German Centre, BSD City, South Tangerang, BantenMostly have been modernized by ThyssenKrupp and another one was modernized into LiSA. *Hyatt Regency Yogyakarta, Yogyakarta (1997) *Garden Palace Hotel, Surabaya (1994)Only the service elevator remain original. The main elevators have been replaced into Kone in 2014, while the elevators in the function rooms have been replaced into ThyssenKrupp. *Mall Ratu Indah, Makassar (1998) Other countries *Eiffel Tower replica - Kings Dominion Amusement Park, Doswell, VA, United StatesHaushahn Scenic Traction elevator at the Eiffel Tower in Kings Dominion, Doswell, VA *Pasaje Matte, Santiago, Chile *Kennedyplein Parking Garage, Eindhoven, Netherlands (2000)A Haushahn!! elevator @ Kennedyplein parking garage in Eindhoven Another Haushahn! elevator @ Kennedyplein parking garage in Eindhoven *Annexe Building, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Sri Relau Kompleks, Pulau Pinang, Malaysia *Eastern Plaza, Dhaka, Bangladesh Elevator fixtures Trivia *In Indonesia, Haushahn elevators were distributed by PT. Ihaka Saka Nusantara from September 1995 to 1997AE-Lift HOSTING - Company History. However, only about 90 units were installed in the country; most of them were installed in high-rise buildings. Two years later, the distributor decided to stop importing Haushahn elevators as it became too expensive to import elevators from Germany due to the Asian Financial Crisis. Almost all of these installations in Indonesia have been completely replaced by other manufacturers. Today, the original distributor is now the sole distributor of China-made Hosting elevators in the country since the mid 2000s. *In South Korea, Haushahn elevators were distributed and installed by Soolim서울특별시 강서구 염창동 염창동아1차아파트 코네수림엘리베이터 탑사기. These elevators are branded as "Haushahn Soolim". Soolim later got acquired by Kone in 2004 or 2005 when Kone attempted to enter the South Korean market. *The Dutch elevator company Möhringer Liften used to be associated with Haushahn when it merged with Haushahn in 1978.Geschiedenis - Möhringer liften B.V. After Haushahn was taken over by Schindler in 1998, Möhringer continued on its own. Gallery Haushahn old logo.png|Older logo. Haushahn callpanel.jpg|Haushahn call button panel. Notice the older logo etched above the buttons. Haushahn floor buttons.jpg|Haushahn floor buttons. Haushahn LED indicator.jpg|Haushahn floor indicator. Notice the production code and year installed above. External links *Official website *Official website (elevator site) *History of Haushahn in Elevator World Museum *Haushahn Aufzuge article in Wikipedia (Germany) Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Europe Category:Elevator companies that have been acquired Category:Subsidiary elevator companies